


A Chemical Mishap

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Reader-Insert, Tail Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Using an experimental Max Attract sounded like a good idea, until you discovered what it really did, and that it’s breeding season. Now, you’re the object of attraction for nine very desperate and very forceful Pokemon who need to be bred, and you’re just the one for the job. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a good idea at the time. That was really all you could say in your defense as hindsight kicked you in the ass and your vision blurred. The Pokemart had begun to carry items called "Max Attract", promising through the use of pheromones to lure Pokemon in rather than draw them away, which you thought would, in theory, let you catch some of the trickier and more gun shy Pokemon out there. And it was a good idea, until you spritzed it in the air and found yourself running away from a horde of Pokemon who charged toward you not like they were curiously seeking out what the smell was, but like they were a Tauros and you were covered head to toe in red.

You're still dizzy and disoriented. They drive you down to the floor, your legs having no hope of carrying you away from the Pokemon in time, and against the horde of creatures rushing toward you, throwing out one of your own to defend you would have been futile. There was no good way to handle it, but it still stands to reason that you fucked up, as slowly your senses return to the forefront and you wonder if you're about to be mauled by a mob of furious wild Pokemon or not.

You certainly don't seem to be.

In fact, as your vision slowly fills in, the mob standing over you seems to have other things entirely on their mind.

The Sylveon who drove you to the ground stands atop you, her ribbon bow feelers brushing along your thighs. Your bare thighs. Why the ever loving fuck are your thighs bare? You try to ask that, but only a groan manages to leave your lips, as you see a Lucario holding the tattered remains of a pair of jeans, and an Absol has the tattered parts of your boxers in her mouth, biting down on them and leaving you realize you're missing more than just pants.

"What are you doing?" you ask, trying to pull yourself up and swat them away with your hand, but as you start to rise, a feathered foot presses against your chest and shoves you back down to the ground. Up a long, lean leg, your eyes trail to find a Blaziken standing over you, shaking her head and refusing to let you pull yourself from the ground.

Furry hands brush along our cock, making you groan as you look back down to see a Braixen and a Lopunny fondling you. The soft fur covering their hands almost takes, makes you twist and laugh a bit as your cock begins to guiltily rise, and the conflicting sensations and utter nonsense of what's happening do almost nothing to help assure you of the chaos you're suddenly in the midst of. This doesn't make any sense; these Pokemon looked like they wanted to drag you to the ground and tear you apart moments ago, but now they're undressing and fondling you? You want to complain, but the feeling of Braixen cupping your balls is a stark reminder of how fucking long it's been.

"What do you want with me?" you ask, but you receive no response as a Goodra walks over to you, bending forward over you and spitting onto your cock. The gooey, pink substance splashes onto your skin and for a moment, confusion only makes you panic even harder, fearing you've just been hit by some kind of acid, but there's no burning, no pain, just a... A coolness. Not much, just a tiny bit. It makes you throb, leaving you feeling rigid and aching, and it's only then when you finally understand what's going on in some twisted way, as the Goodra's goo begins to take effect. You've heard about the local Goodra secreting aphrodisiacs during mating season, using them on their partners to prolong sexual stamina and keep each other active through long, intense mating sessions.

And you're pretty sure she just marked you for a while to come.

"Oh come the fuck on," you groan, twisting nervously as you watch them all eyeing you excitedly. "It's mating season, isn't it? And you don't want to kill me, you want to--oh Arceus, you can't be serious. I'm a human!" But they all seem to ignore it as Goodra waddles a few steps forward before she parks herself right down on your lap. You groan as six and a half feet of gooey dragon woman slams herself down right onto your cock. She's heavy, but the weight is the least of your concerns as the sensation hits you. The tightness. The warmth. The feeling of Goodra's primed and desperate pussy clenching around your cock. You can't help but groan and twist as she envelops your dick. Her pussy is like no other, a certain gooiness to it that adds a bizarre kind of texture, wet like nothing you've felt before.

Goodra bounces feverishly atop you, moaning as gets some surprising force in the heaving thrusts atop you. It's immediate and frantic, which seems only right for a Pokemon in such intense heat, but you can hardly believe your eyes at the pure speed she's getting, almost enough to throw your head out of orientation. But one thing that isn't completely troubled is the feeling of her greedy pussy clenching down around your cock, leaving you groaning as the pure sensation washes over you. It's more than you were expecting to have to handle, and it's blindingly pleasurable.

As she works her way up and down your cock with desperate purpose, the other girls gathered around you begin to descend upon you, so eager, so hungry. Hands grab at your shirt as Lopunny pushes it up, and lips and hands begin to caress you, showering you in aching, antsy affection. You're almost certain these are all female Pokemon, and they're starting to rub against you now, seeking the warmth and closeness of your touch at any cost and to any degree they can, letting out needy whines and mewls as they beg for you. At least, that's what you think it is; you're still not fully sure, but the way they they move certainly implies as much. Sylveon presses down against your shin, her puffy, hot mound dragging wetly along the bony ridge in your leg, while Lopunny grabs your hand and shoves it between her legs, letting out a pleading whine.

What can you except give her what she needs? You can't believe you're actually doing this, but you start to finger her, pressing your digits in deep and rocking them steadily in and out to the vocal delight of the fluffy Pokemon. As you do so, Absol presses kisses into your chest and drags her wet tongue along the skin, her soft fur brushing along your skin as well. Some of the others linger about and simply watch, but one gets incredibly bold, almost as bold as Goodra.

Braixen climbs onto your face, pinning it down to the ground and quite forcefully saying something that of course you can't understand, but one thing you can understand is the way her puffy, dripping cunt presses right up to your lips. There's no language barrier to having a girl sit on your face, and as your other hand reaches for you, you find yourself grabbing hold of her perky little butt, pulling her in a little bit as you start to lick up and down her slit.

This is so insane. It would be easy to dismiss this as a dream that simply wasn't happening, if not for the fact that everything feels so intense, three aching twats in desperate heat holding onto your cock, your fingers, and your tongue, proving too palpable and real for you to shrug off any of it. This is actually happening; you're being mobbed by a horde of horny female Pokemon who want to use you as the means to quell their aching need to breed. And you may be sure that there's no way you can actually breed them yourself, but if they're so desperate for your cum, well...

It has been a while. A long while. This may not be ideal, but it's better than nothing, right?

Or maybe it is ideal, as the out of this world experience of having your lap ridden hard by a Goodra and feeling all of the bizarre sensations that came from the messy dragon and her sloppy pussy is more than enough to push you quicker and quicker toward orgasm. It's almost embarrassing how close you feel already as you throw your focus behind sucking on Braixen's adorable little clit and pumping three digits rapidly in and out of Lopunny's twat.

It's so much to take in all at once, and it only gets worse as the Kirlia reaches for your other hand and begins to suck on your fingers, all while Absol continues to kiss you all over, now up to your collarbone as the big, fluffy white feline lies atop you. She's got you pinned down quite well. You've never been under this much attention from a horde of women before, a dizzying experience as your face and your and your fingers are all bounced on eagerly by desperate Pokemon in heat.

Under far too much pressure and stress to handle, you lose control, and there doesn't feel like any shame in that as Goodra howls in delight, the warning signs of your cock twitching within her walls, surprising tight for such a large Pokemon as they greedily cling around your cock. You fire off your load into her, and the feeling of the cum that she has so greedily sought becomes too much for her as she screams in delight, cumming in delight atop your cock. She milks your orgasm out efficiently, leaving you groaning and twisting as you pant into the drooling pussy lips of the equally orgasmic Braixen.

Her pussy tastes sweet, which is a good thing because as she climaxes, she's a gushing mess, spraying her clear nectar onto your lips and your nose, not to mention running freely into your mouth. She rides you hold, yelling and holding tightly onto your head as she keeps you firmly in place no matter how wildly she's riding you. It's intoxicating, and you feel almost drunk as you swallow all of it. By contrast, the meek whines and the way Lopunny humps your fingers feels almost muted and subtle as she squirts all over your hand.

The three all pull away, seeming a little bit more elated as they purr and shiver, not getting too far away from you, but at least with Braixen off of your face, you get a clear view of the Pokemon involved. You never really thought yourself much of a Pokephile, but this is by far a Pokephile's dream come true; in addition to the Goodra, Braixen, and Lopunny that you just got off are the Absol atop you, the Kirlia sucking on your fingers, the Sylveon humping your leg, and the onlookers Blaziken, Ninetales, and Zoroark. Nine Pokemon, all gorgeous in some strange way you're coming to understand, and all completely consumed with a need for your cock.

Absol fumbles about as she moves atop you, slipping from her coming-in-from-the-side angle of kissing along your neck to lick her way up to your lips, giving you the kind of sloppy open mouthed kiss that seems to be the only way a Pokemon with her mouth even can kiss. As she does so, she straightens herself out and slams herself down onto your cock.

"Fuck, you're tight!" is the first thing you've yelled in a while now, and it feels like words have finally returned to you. Goodra, at six and a half feet, was a surprisingly snug fit for your cock, but the much smaller Absol feels like a dream as her velvety twat stretches out around your cock. She's whining along with you, clearly agreeing with you entirely as she licks along your cheek. "I... Oh, Arceus, I'm in this for the long haul, aren't I? Fuck it, let's do this." You reach a hand down to hold onto Absol at the base of her tail and start to guide her to fuck you.

She moans in appreciation right up in your face as she rocks herself up and down, holding tightly to you. Each push down brings her soft fur to brush along your body, and it feels exciting to let all of that course delightfully through you. As she does so, she's licking up Braixen's pussy juices off of your face, clearly even more elated by the taste than you are. Why? Who the fuck knows. You feel all sense of wonder, worry, and even curiosity begin to melt away as you lean into the tailspin of this madness and indulge in the pleasure.

Sylveon is still grinding on your thigh, and although your face is taken up, other parts of you aren't. Kirlia is done sucking on your fingers now, and she guides your hand down with her as she kneels on the ground, wrapping her thighs around the hand and urging you to fingerfuck her. You do without a shred of hesitation now, briefly looking over to the delicate psychic type with a smile.

Looking over to the other side, you see that Goodra has been swarmed by Zoroark and Blaziken, who feverishly eat her pussy out in search of the cum you've pumped into her twat. This is all so surreal, but now it feels completely without shame, as your hips rock up off of the ground and you thrust into Absol's incredibly tight, almost dreamy pussy. You're into this now in ways that are probably more fucked up than you have the mental faculties at the moment to understand, but fuck it.

"Come at me any way you like," you tell the Pokemon, groaning as you ease your leg up a little bit to press tighter against Sylveon's puffy twat, hearing the Eeveelution moan in delight as you do so. She seems so happy to be there. They all do. You don't know how this eclectic mix has been wandering around without a male to handle their urges for them, but the apparent loss of wild area males is now your amazing, sinful gain.

Absol doesn't last long on your cock, but with the incredible clenching sensation tight around you, you don't either. She yells something that's probably super impassioned in her language as she cums on your cock, shoving her tongue into your mouth as her inner walls greedily beg you for cum. And you give it to her, groaning as you cum deep into her desperate hole, and creampie her too. Sylveon cums seconds later, leaving your leg sticky with all of her juices as she pulls up off of you, hardly seeming satisfied, but then, even Goodra and Absol don't look 'done' and they've even gotten their cum fix. Haven't they?

What the fuck has this become?

Absol pulls off of your cock, your spunk dripping out of her well fucked and loosened up hole as she whines and pulls back, letting another Pokemon take her place. It's then when you realize, startled, that your cock is still hard. Like, rock hard. Goodra's aphrodisiac is still working efficiently to keep you rigid and able to endure it all, turned chemically virile for their own perverted purposes as you await the next Pokemon to come in.

But one Pokemon doesn't take Absol's place. Four of them do. Kirlia, Braixen, Sylveon, and Lopunny all throw themselves down toward your lap, none of them actually trying to impale themselves on your cock even though they're in heat; they have something else in mind for it.

Sylveon's ribbon feels wrap around the base of your cock to secure it in place, slowly stroking like a strange, gossamer-soft handjob, as their mouths all sink forward. Four tongues start to lap along your dick, licking at the two layers of sticky nectar now coating it. They moan and stare up at you, four sets of eyes all adoring as they bear down with intense attention, leaving you to stare back in turn, enthralled and unable to look away.

At least until Zoroark sits down on your face.

A pair of black-furred thighs press tightly onto either side of your head as the dark type fox secures you in place. She weighs considerably more than Braixen did, but she keeps the application of her weight smart, applying only enough directly onto your face so that her puffy folds are pressed in tight and you're left with no choice but to start licking as your every inhale fills with her aroma and your every exhale blows against her trembling, drooling entrance.

With none of the Pokemon going for your hands, you're able to reach with both to grab the fox's ass, squeezing it firmly as you take up what seems like your now rightful duty and start to devour her. They've long since won you over, and you can't leave such her in such desperation; she needs to get off so badly, and you can help her so much more than she can help herself, as your tongue drags along her folds back and forth, lapping up the tart nectar that has just the faintest hint of what tastes like black licorice. It's not the kind of flavour you were expecting to be eating out of a woman, but then, you never thought a woman squeezing your head between her thighs would ever be a Zoroark.

The tongues continue to move about, and though you can't see anything with Zoroark's body pressing down tightly, save for a pair of ample breasts that have become more pronounced beneath the fluffy black patch of longer fur on her chest as she fondles herself, but you do remember the rough positions of the Pokemon and their tongues are in some ways easy to figure out. Kirlia's tongue feels the most like a normal human's as it laps its way up and down your shaft, adoring its length from the underside and finding particular delight in toying with the little seam that serves as a trail for her licks. Braixen's broad is looser and very canine, dragging sloppily in mostly back and forth motions along your cock, her licks completely all over the place and utterly wild. Sylveon's cock feels slightly more feline, not completely sandpapery, but having a bit more texture to it as she comes in from underneath and licks your balls, the strange quality it has working amazingly down at your sac as the skin lavishes in the attention.

Then there's Lopunny, and you're not feeling her tongue, you're feeling her mouth in its entirety as she sloppily throats your cock. You don't even know how just short of four feet of slender rabbit is able to take your cock down so deep but she is, and it's amazing; you can feel her throat spasming around your cock with each gagging, sputtering noise that Zoroark's thighs aren't able to fully silence, and you can't enough of listening to it as she works you over steadily, the deep and reverent treatment of your cock leaving less and less room for the other girls to work, but they manage just fine as Lopunny's sloppy technique works over the bulk of your cock.

This all feels maybe a little bit too decadent for you to handle. There's so much happening everywhere, so many things to feel and to be taken in by. It's all distinct enough for your senses to pick out one thing or another just fine, but the surprising thing isn't that you can distinguish the four mouths working together to worship your cock and balls, it's the fact there are four mouths worshiping your cock and balls to begin with. But they are; four desperate, in heat, adorable female Pokemon have deigned to give you a quadruple blowjob before they even think about turning their attention to having you creampie them.

And that is a sentence that applies to your existence at this point. It's the weirdest dream you never knew you had coming true.

It doesn't need to make sense, it just feels good, and as your tongue laps at Zoroark's clit, staring at the way she touches herself and works her breasts over eagerly, every part of this feels good. Especially the lurid show the vulpine Pokemon puts on as she rides your face. She's brimming with excitement, and she's putting her all into pushing through all of it and bucking in delight amid all of the sensations bearing down upon her, high on the pleasure she just can't get enough of. It's a marvel to behold and it's only made better by the fact that you're probably getting even more than you're giving.

"I'm cumming!" you yell out, and even muffled by Zoroark's mound it comes out clearly enough for all four girls to press their faces in close and lap at your head together as they seek the cummy treat. When you cum, you cum harder and with more volume than any third load you've ever spilled before. You can't see it to be sure, but you don't have to; you can feel how much is pumping out of your cock, and you didn't even know you had that much cum in your balls. Is this all part of Goodra's effects? You don't care either way, too busy having your head pulled in as Zoroark climaxes seconds later, yelling and pulling your head in, desperate and urging you to drink down every drop of her tart nectar as she keeps you right there with your kiss pressed into her trembling pussy lips.

As Zoroark pulls off of your face and trembles in delight, you see the mess you've made of the four lovelies who'd given your cock the treat of a lifetime. They all lick each others' faces clean of the messy strands of spunk they've been hit with, and you feel disappointed that you didn't get a chance to actually watch them take the facial. Which is weird thing to say, but at this point you've fucked enough Pokemon that there's little point in denying what's coming up to the surface. It's better to just accept it all and keep rolling with all of this as it comes.

"Okay, who's next?" you ask, and it's the intimidating Blaziken stepping up next, the strongest of the pack and standing at six feet of statuesque ass kicking. She doesn't climb onto your cock like the others did, grabbing you by the arm and tugging you up to your knees as she slips onto all fours behind you, placing your hands firmly onto her hips before bending over fully. It's clear what she wants and the fact that she is so point-blank and assertive about getting it actually really hot, and you have no problem giving it to her, as something else is maybe even hotter; her pussy.

The heat radiating from the desperate hole primed for breeding is simply incredible. There's something about it that you can hardly believe as it wafts off amid all of the dripping nectar covering her feathered mound. The need she shows and the desperation with which she craves your cock is more obvious than any of the others, and you can't hold out on her. She's made it clear that she wants it rough, and you're more than happy to oblige as you slam your cock into her and discover for yourself that the heat was no trick of the mind; the toasty, velvety twat clenches around your cock excitedly, and it's yet another experience like nothing you've ever felt before. It stood to reason a fire type's pussy would be something amazing to fuck, but this is far past your expectations.

You haven't had to do very much work before now; all of the girls who rode your cock and your face before were all too happy to do the bulk of the work as they dominated you. But here came the most dominant of the entire pack of Pokemon, and she had no intention of doing it all herself, putting you into position to go all out, and you do. Your hips wind up for a quick, harsh pace as you hold onto her hips, holding her steady in place as you slam into her toasty twat. She lets out raw, deep noises as you take her, and she can't even hold back for long before she's throwing back against your thrusts and meeting them. Not that you mind in the least; whatever she wants to do if it means she isn't kicking your head off.

Goodra kneels beside you and shoves her face into yours, and you don't even flinch as you start to make out with the towering dragon. It's so strange to think that such a powerful creature has your cum inside of her and is so eager to be almost submissive as she presses into you so needily that she doesn't even need to guide your hand over to her pussy, you're already rubbing at her slit, still a bit loose from when you fucked her before, and the trickle of your cum down onto your digits is something you decide to get dirty with as you rub your cum into her clit.

Kirlia presses up against your other side, kissing your shoulder as she presses against your thigh and starts to hump your leg just like Sylveon did. But you welcome it, loving the feeling of her aching slit drooling down your leg, the complete desperation and need it shows. The fact that these nine ladies so utterly crave you is starting to go to your head, as it becomes impossible not to think about the fact that these Pokemon are so close to losing control of their impulses that they're grind up on your leg they think it'll get them something. It's a strange thought to behold, but it leaves you feeling powerful and high on the bubbling thrills of something more twisted than you were ever ready to face when you left the house this morning. But that's what makes it so amazing and salvages this strange experiment gone wrong as the faulty Max Attract's effects take a turn for the better.

Although, any object that ends with you having a harem of desperate Pokemon in heat all begging you to fuck them hardly seems like it could ever be "faulty". In fact, you'd say that the item worked far, far better than you could have ever hoped.

Hammering harshly into the hot cunt of a Blaziken moaning in delight with two more horny Pokemon leaning on your sides, you feel like a king, staring forward at all the other Pokemon, the six you're not currently helping out with their heat staring at you in need, even if by now all of them except for Ninetales has been able to enjoy you in some way. But in due time you'll get to her, perhaps even next. The way they're looking at you, and with the confidence and energy you feel from Goodra basically drugging you into being able to go for as long as they need you to, you're ready to do everything you can to help leave all of them fully satisfied and all dripping with your cum. Both because they deserve to feel the relief they crave, and maybe even more importantly because this feels far too amazing for you to ever want to stop.

Blaziken gets faster as she rocks back against you, desperate and burning up with her own need and excitement, driven by purpose and a craving for your cock that seems far more intense than such a powerful creature should be capable of lusting after from a mere human, but with your balls slapping up against her clit and your hands tight on her hips, you feel in control and able to push her further down, to not quite dominate her, but certainly to hold your own. At least until she cums, until her pussy clamps down around your cock and the warmest thing you can ever experienced presses even more desperately into you. It's too much for you to bear, and you groan as you slam forward, your cock erupting deep within the greedy hole. Your cum pumps into her, filling her as she screams in orgasmic, shuddering bliss, head thrown back as she climaxes.

Kirlia and Goodra climax too, your hand covered in Goodra's slightly slimy quim while Kirlia is squirting all down your leg. You feel messy and sticky all over from the endless sex and the sweat you're working up, but as Blaziken pulls off of your cock and you're pushed back down onto your back with all nine horny Pokemon staring at one another, wondering whose turn is up next, you quite simply don't care how much of a mess you make; you're not going fucking anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"So do you just never get tired?" you ask with a groan as strong hands grab you and guide you back down onto your back. It's Zoroark again, and she seems like she's aggressively eager for more of you as she pushes you into her desired position. It's a sharp whiplash from Blaziken and her desire for you to actually participate for the dark type to once more put you into a place where you feel like a glorified dildo for them to ride. And that may in fact be the case as she pins you down and goes for her aggressive riding of your lap with all of the fervor you've come to expect out of the dominant female Pokemon all in a feverish heat.

You get something better than an answer as tight, slick Zoroark pussy envelops your cock, her furry hands running along your chest as she stares at you, eyes lit up with an intense and ravenous kind of delight that seems only increased by the burning need surging within her. She sinks her way down slowly, and for a moment you wonder if she's going to take the careful and steady approach to riding you, before she tightens her thighs against the sides of your hips and starts her feverish riding of your cock. It was foolish to think she would have done anything else as she bounces eagerly atop you, moaning and throwing her head back in delight.

There's no shame in being wrong, though. Not when it feels so good. Your fingers grip her hips as she rides you hard and fast, your eyes watching the heaving of her breasts adoringly as she works overtime to rut herself senseless atop your dick. The heat has done things to them, left them so desperate and brazen that now they seem all too eager for every last bit of pleasure they can get, and you're more than happy to supply everything they could possibly need as you hold tight onto Zoroark's hips and thrust up into her.

Braixen and Lopunny crawl over to you from the sides, both putting a knee up on your chest as they lean forward and go for Zoroark's breasts, grabbing the heaving fox tits and starting to suck on them right in front of you. The moan Zoroark lets out as she moves even more excitedly in response is a marvel to behold, but even better as far as your eyes being drawn goes is the presence of two dripping, puffy cunts stuck out and waving in your face. They probably don't mean to, but you can't resist the sight of it, releasing Zoroark's tits and giving both perky butts a nice slap before stuffing a couple fingers into both Pokemon. Almost immediately, they begin to moan and twist against your touch, their hands gripping Zoroark's hips in your stead so that you can focus on getting them off, and that's when everything starts to get into the territory of a well oiled machine.

Zoroark grips the backs of their heads and rides your cock faster as the attention she receives intensifies, thrills her with the bliss coming from all directions. They all seem so touch starved and needy that any sexual attention at all is enough to drive them wild, and you are all up in touching them every which way with gusto, fingers pumping rapidly in and out of Lopunny and Braixen's needy twats while you thrust upward into the dominantly bouncing Zoroark in your lap. It's all coming together so perfectly for you and all you can think about is how much more you can get out of this as the Pokemon twist about in delight against your touch.

How you're not tired is still kind of a mystery to you. Whatever Goodra hit you with isn't something that probably should have worked on a human as well as it did, but it's turned you into a raw, energetic fucking machine as you thrust up into Zoroark, keen on yet another round and refusing to slow down for anything. This is so crazy and completely beyond anything sensible in the world but fuck if it doesn't feel amazing, and the longer you can ride this wave of absolute bliss, the longer you can savour the way that a day went from wrong to more right than you could have ever imagined a day could go.

The other girls all stare at the madness going on, and you wonder how they're even cooperating. Nine different Pokemon, not even of the same species, all cooperating in their eager use of your body for their own delight without a single moment's pause. If their estrus is really so intense, the fact that they aren't competing for you is probably amazing. You think, at least? It's hard to know much about what's going on when you're so clueless and your thoughts are so utterly absorbed by the madness of the way they're riding you too fast for you to care about the technical details that are way out of your area of expertise.

Zoroark moans louder, her hips moving faster and slamming harder down onto you, her dominance a strange kind as she just goes all out and lets the fact she's in control and riding you like you're a sentient sex toy be a simple fact of it all beneath her pursuit of what she really wants; to be bred. To have her fill of pleasure and cum as she receives what her body craves more than she possibly hope to bear, so desperate to be filled with cum and impregnated that she's willing to fuck a human to get what she needs. It's a special kind of desperate, but you're too busy reeling from it all and fingerfucking the adorable, squirming Pokemon sucking on her tits to care too much about it.

You cum first, groaning as you slam up one final time into her, your head rolling back as you give in to another orgasm. This is, what, your fifth in a row now? You've never gone this long or this hard before but it still all seems far from over as you fill her up, make her whine and twist in delight. The first shot of cum hitting her womb, all warm and thick, is enough to drive her over the edge, make her slam down against you one final time as her own orgasm surges through her, and the dominant black fox takes her pleasure eagerly, crying out as her pussy greedily clings to your cock, as if trying to milk you to another orgasm.

Zoroark remains on your lap a bit longer and lets the girls keep sucking on her tits as you work them over, until they're both snapping their heads back and whining in delight as they climax against your fingers, twisting about and pressing against your hands as they drip their juices all over your chest, but the sticky gushes of nectar don't even faze you as you withdraw the fingers.

Both of the Pokemon moan as they pull back and turn around, the two of them gladly leaning in to grab the hands that had just fingerfucked them to completion. They pull pull the hands off to the sides and start to lick the fingers clean, moaning and staring down at you as the chaos continues, the ever shifting positions and needs of the lusty women leaving you without a break. As they start to suck their own juices off of your digits, Sylveon climbs onto your lap next, moaning as she slams down onto your cock and leaving you with the tightness of a tiny little feline fairy type lying atop you and bouncing eagerly.

The feeling is totally different than Zoroark's riding of you just seconds earlier. She settles her paws down onto the ground and bucks against you needily, driven by the need to fuck but not as dominant about it, her lighter and smaller body not slamming down against you with quite as much force. There's a sweetness to the way she fucks herself atop your cock, still the greedy and assertive bucking of a Pokemon eager to do all of the work as you're used as a sperm donor, but she's not as aggressive in doing so. And as a bonus, she even coos and licks along your chest, lapping up Lopunny and Braixen's quim off of your skin as she stares at you with wide, adoring eyes.

The high of being under so much attention all at once from the horny Pokemon is an ego trip like you've never felt before. Your eyes scan across the other six, all staring and wanting you too, Kirlia even straddling your leg again and starting to rub herself to another orgasm as the desperately horny Pokemon seems so utterly desperate for your cum that you know you're going to have to fuck her next just to try and make her chill the fuck out. Even the ones you've already seeded seem far from ready to give up, as Zoroark pins the Absol you creampied earlier down and sucks the cum right out of her pussy hungrily, as if the load you just gave her wasn't even close to enough to sate her thirst.

Lopunny starts to bob her head along your fingers, moaning as she stares suggestively at you, trying to hint toward other things she might like to do as she sucks on the digits, moaning and adoring you with her lusty gaze as she works. Braixen takes a moment to catch up and follow suit, the little fox trying to moan louder and draw your attention, all while Sylveon whimpers and licks further and further up, trying to goad you into looking at her instead. All three girls are desperate for your eyes and your focus, wanting the confirmation of how good they're making you feel and probably how much better they are at it than the others. It's a dizzying mess to try and piece together, made no easier by the ways in which they seem primed to compete with one another to get that focus, and you don't have any way to stare at all three of them at once, even if they all look so gorgeous that it would definitely be the best compromise you could get out of this whole mess.

You guide the two girls on either side of you toward Sylveon, and they move, moaning and following your hangs eagerly, wanting so badly to keep your attention, as you're the only one who can take care of them in this trying time. They slip into position before you, so needy and ready to do everything, and as you stare down at all of them at once, they light up with excitement, as if not even realizing that you've found a way to look at all of them at once. Or maybe they have realized, but they don't care as long as your eyes are firmly on them like this. It's all they need to see to know that you're giving them the love and affection they crave, a good compromise to keep everyone happy as Braixen and Lopunny continue to beg for your favour while Sylveon moans and whines as she takes your cock.

The three of them all leaning against each other is the hottest sight you've ever seen, all of them staring at you with deep, burning lust, two mouths wrapped around your fingers and another open wide as Sylveon pants and keeps licking you. Braixen and Lopunny's quim might be pretty much all gone, but she's still showering you with steady affection, if only to keep her adoration obvious, the loving fairy type just bursting with a need to make you feel good and feel loved. And oh how you feel loved, groaning as you start to pump the fingers into the mouths of the eager girls knelt down at your sides.

"You're all doing such a good job," you groan, and their faces light up. Braixen and Lopunny aren't doing very much in the grand scheme of things, but it's still enough to help things along, especially with their bright eyes so wide and staring right at you. "Keep it going. I promise, I'm not going to stop until you've all had your fill." It's a pretty big promise to make but you feel like you have to make it, like you're bound by a need to deliver now as you try your best to give them everything they so brazenly and desperately seek. How can you in good conscience disappoint them all now? The crooning, needy wrecks almost debilitated by their need to be bred are counting on you and letting them down is simply unthinkable.

Sylveon ruts herself silly atop your cock, the needy and moaning fairy type going all out as she seeks nothing but the utmost satisfaction from you. And you're doing your best to give it to her, both of you winding up hotly into the mad descent into pleasure that will leave her feeling what the lucky four others so far have been able to. The look in her eyes screams of desperation and you groan, your fingers withdrawing from the mouths of Braixen and Lopunny as you reach to caress her cheek and scratch behind her ear in adoration, giving her some last little bursts of attention that help drive the adoring Sylveon right over the edge.

She yells as she climaxes atop you, slamming her body down and feverishly humping your body in those final seconds as her pussy spasms around your cock, the bliss of release so blatant across her face as she licks all over in clumsy, messy, feverish strokes as her way of begging you to give her what she needs. And you do, because you need it to, grabbing her butt and pushing her down onto your cock as you go balls deep into her one final time and groan, your cock twitching and erupting within her aching, needy twat. Another orgasm to add to the growing record as you twist in disbelief and amazement at everything happening to you, and the deepest, most abiding sense you have is one of luck. Amid all the many swirling, confusing emotions hitting you from every direction, the one you now cling to most is the sense that you are in way over your head but that you feel too good to know what to do with any of it.

Sylveon slips off of your lap, and Kirlia looks like she's ready to scramble up your leg and ride you until she's fucked herself silly, but she stops as Ninetales steps forward. The elegant fox Pokemon has held herself back this entire time, yet to touch you or even join in the multi girl oral worship of your cock from earlier. Just waiting patiently off to the side for her opportunity, and Kirlia seems to defer to the fire type, hanging her head low and shirking back, only to be picked up by Blaziken and pulled up onto her shoulders, seating her up atop her to eat her out as the fox stares longingly at you.

Maybe she's the leader of this pack? Is this even really a pack and not just a loose affiliation of Pokemon all in the same place and need at the same time? You have no idea and it's hard to figure out much of anything about them with the language barrier converging with the heady chaos of the moment. But what matters is that she's looking at you longingly, the lust having finally become too much for her as she enters the madness now, her turn to step in and add to the growing sense of madness all around you. She licks her muzzle walking slowly over you and pressing down into a kiss.

You give it to her, fascinated and ready to oblige, to follow suit by surrendering to whatever she so desires from you. It's a crazy thing to think, but you can't stop thinking it as you lean in and adore her with the slow, steady kiss of someone who is all too ready to give her whatever she wants. There's something about the way she's so politely atop you, stern and intent on getting what she wants, the passion behind the way she kisses you hardly undermining her beauty or elegance. It makes you crave her more, makes you twist as you shudder in the discovery of something different from the sweet need or assertive hunger that all the other Pokemon have assailed you with thus far. 

As she kisses you, her tails slowly descend into your lap, the luscious, orange-tipped yellow tails brushing along your thighs and your waist, so soft and sweet as they tease along your body that you hardly know what to do with yourself but twist excitedly against their adoration. It's a sweet feeling that promises so much more, as your hands reach up to slowly caress along her sleek body, and you brace yourself for the love to come. 

Her tails slip further down, brushing along your cock now, and as she slowly lowers herself down, she isn't near low enough down your body to actually sit onto your cock. Instead, she rests her pussy down onto your stomach, and you can feel the slick, wet hole rubbing along your skin as she nuzzles into your neck and braces herself for what's to come. It's not particularly ambiguous and she's throwing signals brighter and louder than you could ever hope to be able to ignore as she teases your cock with her tails all at once. Nine furry, fluffy limbs all taunting you, easing in the promises of something incredible as she starts to lick along your neck, cooing inquisitively.

"Do you want to give me a tailjob?" you ask, and the word is so absurd that you shouldn't be asking so plainly, but as you run your fingers along her sides and scratch her cheek, the question feels more like a way to show your approval for it than anything else, and the cooing Ninetales slowly nods against your neck, licking along it happily as she pushes against you, the noises she makes growing louder and needier as she twists about hotly. The firm press of her incredibly warm body down against yours is incredible, and it's a heat that makes you want to get warmer, makes you want to be enveloped in her flames touch. 

Her tails wrap around your cock, five of them coiling around different parts of your cock, getting a nice and firm grasp on all of it after a few curls. Two more tails massage your balls as the last two settle onto your thighs, and as they all start to move in eager synchronicity, the feeling is incredible. You moan beneath her, your head easing back as you feel all nine fluffy limbs coordinated expertly, the five stroking up and down while the the other four just cares and rub, the gentle fur at the tips all providing an excellent sensation that's greatly amplified by the way she coos against your neck, remaining warm and soft against your body as she readies herself for more.

You wonder why she isn't riding you right then and there, given the heat radiating off of her dripping pussy as she moves so desperately back and forth, relishing in the closeness and her burning need for affection. She seems so ready to give in to it all right there, mewling and grinding against you. The longer she holds tightly against your body, the less and less composed she seems, still refined and certain about what she wants and how she'll get it, but letting something more desperate slip through as she starts to lose herself in the pleasure. Holding herself back and simply watching seems now like the way she did her best to keep from letting control slip through her clutches, as now your touch and your warmth ignites the mightiest of needs within her and she doesn't seem like holding back is really much of an option anymore.

The tailjob turns quicker, the fluffy limbs stroking your cock like no hands ever could .It's a strange feeling made only weirder by the fact there's five of them wrapped around the shaft, all moving in perfect sync with one another. It's another little bit of weird in the long standing mess of confusion that continues to drive you wild. The strangest sex you've ever had and it can only get stranger as Ninetales keeps licking you all over, lapping at your neck with an affection that only grows in desperation, deeper and hotter as everything spirals madly out of control. But she presses onward, keeping it going as she shamelessly presses in against you and refuses to slow down. She needs you, but she also needs to rile you up a little more first.

When her tails finally uncoil from around your cock you let out a groan of disappointment, deprived of the softness that you felt more than ready to lose yourself to, but with Ninetales slowly rising up off of you, her sopping wet pussy dripped a bit more onto your stomach in the process as she guides herself slowly back. This is it now; your heart is pounding, and the closer she gets her pussy to the head of your cock, the more the radiating, intense heat sends shivers of pure delight running through you, the coursing sensation of pure excitement that seems to only grow in ferocity as she guides herself down until the tip of your cock is dragging along her slit. It's a sensation that makes her whine like rubbing up against your midsection never could, because she's finally feeling what she's not only craved, but been staring wantingly at this whole time.

She rocks back and forth for a moment against your head, teasing it with the aching, heated entrance to her twat, and your fingers run through her fur again, the moment turning intimate as you grip her steadily and nod slowly. She's so ready for you, so desperate and aching as she presses slowly down, holding herself back from all of the same craziness the other Pokemon threw themselves into, one final little attempt to keep her composure as she sinks onto your cock with all the barely contained excitement of someone trying to pretend they're better than that. And you entertain her, wondering if she can actually hold it together as you run your fingers through her fur and keep an eye on her steady descent down. The feeling of her tight, incredibly toasty pussy wrapped slick around your cock is an amazing one, and it's made all the better by the sweet crooning noises of a Pokemon lit up with pure need.

Stuttering pushes down push deeper down toward your lap, taking more and more of your cock into her with each stroke. Your fingers press tighter into her sides as you feel the hot embrace of her body, of her slick twat in such a desperate state. She fights it as much as she can as she moves, holding onto some measure of grace even if she doesn't seem really capable of holding out against it as well as she thinks she can. The little moans grow louder as the other girls circle to watch, looks torn between excitement and eagerness as they watch the mere presence of lust challenge her. It's helping to paint a picture of these girls as Pokemon who know each other somehow, and are well aware of the fact that Ninetales is fighting against her own urges to try and hold onto a modicum of composure that is simply unrealistic to.

When she gets all the way down onto your cock, she seems to finally lose that last bit of her grip on it as she feels you so deep inside of her. And you are. Oh Arceus, you feel so deep inside of her warm, sopping wet twat, opening her folds up so wonderfully, and for her it's just too much. As she moves, the speed picks up quickly, and she whines into your chest as she stares at you with burning need, staring longingly at you amid the sudden bucking of her body. She starts to ride you faster, harder, and loses herself with little moans and excited noises, the sounds you have been so eager to hear this whole time.

Staying still and focusing on adoration with your fingertips through her incredibly soft fur, you let Ninetales go at her own pace, smiling encouragingly at her as she moves atop your cock with a strange mix of desperation and grace, refusing to break down and go all out like Zoroark would, but still opening herself up to something a little more lurid and carnal than seems appropriate. All of her regality straddles a nervous line as she moves, but as her tails all spread out wide and she embraces the pleasure, there's still something about her that's utterly majestic as she rocks atop you, moving steadily and eagerly up and down on your cock. She's losing herself to pleasures too powerful to grasp fully, and she seems to be having the time of her life in doing so.

"You feel amazing," you tell her, staring longingly at her as she moves, her pace quickening up further, getting more and more frantic as she starts to let a certain special kind of careless swell up inside of her. Her head cranes back as she lets out the sweetest of noises in pure bliss, bucking atop you and riding your cock faster and harder, easing into the same crazed swell as all of the others. You have to imagine there's no way a Pokemon in heat can resist this for very long, and that Ninetales must have been holding back a great deal to even keep herself in the place she is now, and now that she's finally losing control that a heavy weight must be lifting off of her as she's able to cut loose and enjoy something carnal and intense.

The only problem with it is that it can't last forever, and Ninetales has been denying herself any of the pleasures to help keep herself contained that the other girls have with all their rides on your face and your thigh and your fingers. She's gone in pent up and struggling to hold it all together, and to that end she hasn't taken care of her needs at all, finally unwound by the sudden burst of sensation that comes as she slams herself down onto your cock one last time, letting out a sweet cry of delight as she throws her head back one final time, the bucking of her body finally going out of control as she moves about hotly, the orgasmic thrills bearing down on her all proving far more than she could think to handle. With a needy cry she loses herself, her pussy clenching down around your cock, and it's your end too.

You hold tightly onto Ninetales and slam up into her, groaning as you fill her with your cum. Shot after shot of thick, creamy cum floods into her and you feel so amazing as you make the majestic fire type climax seconds before you seed her. Even if you can't breed her like she needs, it's a privilege you never thought you could have wanted, let alone appreciated like you do now as she lies down hard atop you and gives in to the warmth and closeness for a moment.

Ninetales slowly pulls up off of you, and she seems a whole new creature, smiling and purring softly as she shifts off to the side from your lap, only to nuzzle into your neck, licking her way up it and into a kiss. A kiss you gladly meet as Goodra steps forward and starts to drag her slimy tongue all over your dick. The tingling sensation of a fresh new coating of her aphrodisiac goo to keep you perked up and energetic makes you twist about wildly as you look around and realize there's still three girls who haven't yet had your cum inside of them. And six others who don't seem like they've had quite enough yet.

"You nine aren't done with me yet are you?" you ask, looking around and seeing them all shaking their heads. "Well then what are we waiting for?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kirlia all but impales herself onto your cock as the eager psychic Pokemon clamors into her lap, grabbing at your sides and whining excitedly as she gets into position, so much so that you need to try and grab her hips as she does so. "Hold on," you say, trying to calm her as she shivers and damn near convulses atop you. "Don't go too fast. I don't want to hurt you, okay?" Your hands are tender as they grasp her and guide her into alignment properly, and Kirlia's cheeks burn bright pink as you do so, your considerate touch leaving her to whine excitedly as she leans down to kiss you. It leaves your cheeks burning a little bit too.

Oh how far you've come, from running from the terrified mob of in heat Pokemon to reluctantly and confusedly letting them ride your cock one by one, to even being tender and careful in guiding an overzealous Kirlia into safely taking a ride. It's so ludicrous to think, but as you hold onto her hips and guide her down your lap, it all feels so right. The pleasure is so strong and doesn't seem to bother you like it probably should, doesn't fill you with anything but a desire to keep moving as you guide her to rock up and down your cock. She follows eagerly, mewling happily as you ease her further and further down, until her puffy pussy lips are kissing your base and she's got your entire cock inside of her.

"How does that feel?" you ask her, as she answers with an eager whine and a roll back of her head. All two and a half feet of her seems excited, and you're too busy being surprised you can even fit your dick into her to worry too much about anything other than watching her go, as your hands encourage her up along your dick, helping her ride you as she seems shy and a little inexperienced. "This is your first heat, isn't it?" Another whine in the affirmative, and you smile. "Well, let's take it slow. I want you to feel good."

As you give the nervous Kirlia her tender first time, the other girls seem to be pressing happily into you again, warming up to your presence once more, but it feels different. Sure, Sylveon's humping your leg again and Goodra all but shoves her tongue down your throat, but it feels more affectionate now, as Kirlia moans happily and rocks atop your cock. You're her first time, and there's something about that that shouldn't be quite as touching as it actually is, but you're the first to admit you're basically deep into some fucked up shit right now and whether or not your head can be trusted with even the faintest bit of common sense doesn't change that you're far too excited by this to care.

Her slick, deflowered pussy clenches your cock so happily as she rides, soon enough not needing your hands as she gets used to the feeling of your thick cock inside of her, penetrating and stretching her out. Soon enough she's moving quicker, mewling happily as she clutches your chest, the assortment of Pokemon tongues running along it having to lick now around her hands as Absol, Zoroark, and Ninetales seem all too happy to pepper you with as much affection as they can give you in the crazed midst of everything happening to you. It's adoring and a total change from their crazed pursuit earlier and their forceful, borderline violating turns atop you to wear you down to get you to this point.

But now, you're too gone to care, groaning as you rock your hips upward and adore Kirlia with a nice, steady fucking. She moans so happily as she takes you into her, bouncing along with your thrusts and trying to feed into the friction and thrill of riding your dick. Kirlia is probably just as surprised as you are that she can handle your whole cock inside of her, but it's deep down in now and pushing against her slick inner walls, the crazed heat that she's so deep in leaving her with nothing to do but feverishly pursue pleasure as much as she can, whining as she's rutted at long last. Given how they've all behaved in their heat you can't even begin to imagine how intense that must be for the poor Kirlia stuck in such a rut and needing to be taken so badly, but you're more than happy to oblige and give her whatever you can, to help soothe her confusing time and give her the pleasure she's been completely consumed by.

You keep up the attention and give it all to her, hoping to help assuage those confusions and worries with pleasure. Hot, burning pleasure, that lights both of you up as you find yourself being intimate with a Pokemon and too deep into the enjoyment and concerns that come with it to even care much about the fact that this is really happening. You're past unpacking it all now though, embracing every last crazy thrill that they have you so deep into as you focus on giving them all the pleasure you can, taking care of their needs and getting off in turn, as the continued effects of Goodra's potent aphrodisiac leave your body feeling superhumanly capable of rutting all nine of these gorgeous Pokemon to their satisfaction.

You're even calling the Pokemon gorgeous. You really are gone.

Kirlia's rapid bucking is driving her closer and closer to the edge, and you can feel her inexperienced pussy clenching down around you so eagerly. It feels incredible, and you're all too happy to end her suffering as your fingers tighten against her hips and you pull her down onto your cock one final time as you hit your peak, moaning loudly as your cock twitches within her aching inner walls. You think you're close, but she cums before you do, suddenly gasping and throwing herself forward as her pussy seizes up tightly and holds onto your cock with such feverish desperation you can hardly help yourself but to finish inside of her. Your cock spasms as shot after shot of hot cum shoot up from your tip and flood into the needy, mewling psychic type gladly losing her mind atop you. She looks so happy, so excited, and as she lifts off of your cock and your combined juices drop from her pussy down onto your stomach--at least until Absol quickly laps it up--she goes for your lips, Goodra gladly pulling from the kiss so that Kirlia can enjoy one too.

You gladly meet her lips, caressing the back of her head as you show the inexperienced Pokemon some more affection, a very different experience from what you've had with the others as you pepper her with a patient, gentle kind of love. It's weird to think, but you're all too happy to provide it to her as she shivers against you. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," you say as she pulls back from the kiss, giving her one last caress as she pulls away form you. It's something that leaves you oddly happy, as Goodra goes right back for your lips, pushing her agile tongue into your mouth and shoving it in there, making out with you sloppily. Her big, wiggling tongue pushing into your mouth is a lot to handle, but you're oddly okay with all of it as you taste her gooey lips and have a plump dragon pushing happily against you to adore you.

When she does pull away from your sloppy dragon make outs, it's with good reason, as Braixen steps happily forward next, smiling as she stands facing away from you and teasing your cock with her big, bushy tail, staring back over her shoulder and smiling at you. Her perky, pink pucker is exposed with the angle she's standing at, and as she pulls her tail up, she seems to be guiding that toward your cock rather than her pussy. With an excited sound, she grips your dick with one hand and one of her taut ass cheeks with the other, and you're left with just enough time to realize that, for one, you're about to fuck a fox in the ass, and for two, that you're excited about it.

Braixen's everything is warm. Her touch is almost soothing, but the toasty embrace that followed as her needy ass consumes your cock is incredible; your hips almost throttle up off of the floor in excitement and frustration in the process and only a quick burst of self-control is able to keep you from doing so, as she looks over her shoulder with a wide, playful smile across her face. Her furry body is so soft as it descends down onto your lap and she rides you reverse cowgirl style, but the real standout for you is the fact that, above all else, she's so fucking warm. The way it washes over you is so soothing, and for a moment, it's all you can think about.

But then Lopunny is climbing onto your face and whining in need, and your attention shifts instead to her, groaning as you watch her dripping pink mound press against your lips. She's impatient, but with good reason; she and Braixen are the last two girls who still haven't been creampied, and Lopunny seems to be bursting with desperation in her needy state. It's something you more than happy to help with though, as you grab hold of her own bouncing rear and pull her down against your lips; you can handle both of them at the same time.

As your tongue pushes up Lopunny's snatch, Braixen eagerly starts to bounce on your cock, her ass nice and toasty as it clutches around your cock. She's got her little stick wand out and has it jammed up her pussy as she rides you, and while you're not entirely sure she understands which hole needs to be bred for this pesky 'heat' to be dealt with you're going to complain as you get to enjoy anal from the fox with the adorable bubble butt. There's far better things to worry about, and you just try to hold still as she works her mad, desperate pace atop your dick all the same. If that's how she wants it then who are you to question it? It's much better to just embrace what she's doing and let her carry you wildly away with the thrills and madnesses that she seems so happy to be consumed by.

Lopunny, meanwhile, is a special kind of beast, and you take it in stride as she rides your face, bucking against your lips without a care in the world. All she craves is pleasure and she's fucking herself right up against your face in the name of getting it. She's so forward and overwhelming, but you kind of like it that way, and she's got so much energy to burn out as she moves. Her fur is even softer than Braixen's, and as her thighs grasp your head, you're able to feel all of it, brushing gently against your face and urging you to devour her pussy harder, to give her everything she wants as she whines and twists happily about atop you. You can see past all of the fur covering your eyes to her heaving breasts bouncing up excitedly as she goes at you. There's something utterly crazed about the way she moves, and you appreciate her energy as it feeds back into you, your fingers digging into her perky ass harder as you pull her in tight.

The twofold assault of soft, furry lovers has your head spinning, and you're not the least bit troubled by trying to piece together any of it as you go at them. The pleasure is incredible from all sides, the pussy dripping in your mouth leaving you with the satisfaction of being able to coax such sweet cries from the lips of the blushing bunny, while the incredibly eager Braixen fucks herself atop you, the incredible tightness of anal sex a surprising treat amid all the vaginal you've been able to enjoy, a change of pace that has your cock aching deep within her tight hole. It doesn't much matter to you if she has it "wrong" when it comes to how to actually deal with her heat; she's the experienced one, and the way she's fucking double penetrating herself with your cock and her wand says that she probably has this well in hand, and you need only lie there as the living dildo and sperm donor they're so happy to treat you as.

And that you're so willing to be.

Braixen mewls happily as she rides you, and your only regret is that with Lopunny so up and in your face, you can't admire the soft fox butt bouncing happily along as it slams onto your hips. You can certainly feel it, as Braixen's incredibly eager pace brings it smacking down against you each time in her incredibly eager bid to soothe her biological aches by taking your cock balls deep into her ass again and again. It's a wonderful feeling made only better by the fact that she's so worked up, and as she fucks herself with her twig wand she's only getting hotter still, more excited and in turn more eager to go all out with you.

The friction of bunny cunt rubbing against your face is getting you more excitable yourself, as you move up to kiss and lick all over Lopunny's clit and get the most delighted of screams from her still, her head rolling back as the madly horny and pent up rabbit embraces every last second of sensation she can possibly get out of you, writhing in total ecstasy as she greedily seeks all of the pleasure she can possibly get from you. It's quite the sensation, as she goes aggressive but without the force that Blaziken had, not backed by strength and authority, but simply by a bossy, greedy demand you find yourself no less willing to acquiesce to.

Lopunny throws her head back and whines as she hits her peak, moaning happily as she shudders and twists with sudden, convulsing delight atop you. She moves quickly and she moves desperately, consumed by a sudden burst of motion and excitability that's absolutely incredible to watch. She has so much fervor in her orgasmic peak, so much desperation and need that hits her hard and surges through her adorable frame, and along with it comes a flood of her tart nectar to drink down, something you're more than happy to oblige with as she makes a sticky mess of the area around your mouth. The frantic heaving reaches its mad peak for a moment before she lets out a soft whine and then draws back off of you entirely.

Almost immediately after Lopunny's off your face, Absol and Zoroark are eagerly there, licking along your face to lap up at her juices and push their tongues into your mouth, a sloppy three-way kiss that keeps you form having a moment to rest or reorient yourself amid the mad, endless swell of debauchery coming in from every direction. But it's a kind of dizzying that you can't help but adore as two eager tongues pay you all kinds of attention as you watch Braixen riding your cock right her orgasm next.

The fire type fox seems to be pushing herself closer and closer with each passing moment, whining as her spine arches and she nears her orgasm relentlessly, moaning and letting out all the happiest sounds she can in the midst of her relief. And for a moment, it seems like she's going to finish you off with her ass, a bit of a waste given her situation, but you're not going to complain. But just before you're ready to cry out in warning as your inbound orgasm hits you, Braixen lifts off of your cock and turns quickly around, withdrawing her wand from her snatch and replacing it eagerly with your cock as she slams back down onto you and lets out a sudden cry of delight. You look on in surprise, not sure why she decided to pull that move off, but now your cock is buried inside of the slick, velvety pussy and you're losing yourself all the same, creampieing her needy twat after all as she whines and hits her climactic bliss.

You groan as you lie there, enjoying the sudden contrast of the holes she swapped eagerly between. "That's one way to get off," you groan, making the best of it as Braixen smiles and looks at you for a moment before pulling back up off of your cock. All of this chaos is at least good for one thing above all; there's never a dull moment as all nine girls seem to have their own eager ideas in mind for throwing themselves at you. "Only Lopunny is left, right?" You look around for a moment, head almost so dizzy you're not exactly sure where Lopunny is, until she reveals herself happily to you, perking up between your legs and knelt between them. She looks so eager and ready to go that all she waits on is your approval.

"Go for it," you say happily.

Lopunny throws herself into action with all the speed and fervor that Kirlia had shown, but possessing much more confidence and sureness about what she's about to do and that she is more than capable of pulling it off. She knows what she's doing, far from dealing with her first heat, and her need for your cock is so forward and intense that you're not sure you really want to try and slow her down anyway as she pounces you, throwing herself down onto your cock and whining in excitement as she lies atop you, going for your lips and refusing to let go as she starts to ride your cock right into all of the relief she seeks.

The eight other Pokemon you've seeded circle around you to watch as you give Lopunny hers, the last Pokemon needing to be dealt with, and she's the most eager of all of them. How she can build up more crazed speed and need than even Blaziken is beyond you, but she throws herself down again and again onto your cock with such fervid, desperate glee that you worry she's going to shatter your pelvis if she keeps this up. If she wasn't so light, maybe she even would. But it's all past you now as you savour the feeling of the excitable Pokemon on your lap, moaning and mewling happily as she takes your cock inside of her, finally quelling the fires that she has been so sorely in need of putting out.

"You feel so warm," you groan, one hand grabbing her perky butt as the other seizes the back of her head and keeps her lips against yours, your head leaning forward to help keep your lips locked as she rides you. It feels so good, your body awash with the special kind of warmth and softness that is only made better by feeling all of her incredibly soft fur brushing along your body with each roll of her hips, her body rubbing up against yours and leaving you to sink down into the adoration and softness of the eager bunny.

Lopunny clings to you, her soft hands incredibly strong as they grip you as hard as she can muster, keeping you close and right there for her as she soothes the aches within her through rutting herself senseless atop you. It's a task you're more than glad to help her with as she kisses you like you're her new mate for life. Which is when you come around to realize you're technically the mate to all nine of these eager Pokemon girls circling you, and that your day has gone so far off the rails that it's somehow looped back around to become something amazing, and it makes you tighten your grasp on the bucking and eager Lopunny harder as she works herself over on your cock.

"You really needed this didn't you?" you ask, and she whines in fervid approval, letting out a noise so ragged and desperate that it's basically begging you to cum in her right now, skipping over the actual answer entirely to push further past it to three questions down the line. But given the depths that these girls have sunk to in the name of trying to quell their heat you really can't blame them for any of it; they're so utterly desperate and in need of all of the relief they can get, and what's the harm in helping them out? They seem like they need it, and Lopunny has had to suffer all the sex for so long that she must be just about losing her mind for it.

The little clearing they pinned you down in certainly reeks of sex and sweat now. The lurid aromas of all their different twats wafting into the air has left the place smelling of an orgy, and nowhere more than centered on you with all of the juices that have leaked onto you and all the energy you've worked up in dealing with them. You're going to have to avoid running into anyone on your way home to a nice shower with the number they've done on you, but oh Arceus is it worth it for what you've been given here. Even now, more orgasms deep than you can even want to try and count, the feeling of Lopunny's aching twat wrapped tight around your cock, slick and desperately begging you for everything you can give it, all you can think is how much you need more.

In a way, Goodra has whipped you up into your own sort of heat, you suppose, as you feel the endless rush of energy coming again and again, a completely endless swell of need that simply will not give in. Down to creampie number nine and with a few other loads shot off here and there, you've cummed more times than you can ever remember cumming in a day in your life. It feels endless, and the energy Goodra gave you to be able to give all of them what they need has paid dividends for you too.

Your hips rock up off of the ground, thrusting up into Lopunny and trying your best to meet her incredibly eager motions as she whines, her head rolled back as she throws herself all out into achieving her goal of being seeded. It doesn't matter if you can successfully breed her or not; the pleasure burns too hotly for her to care, and even just being able to climax and feel a load of cum pumped into her greedy hole is enough to hopefully quell her frustrations at long last, so she's going to take it, and you're more than happy to facilitate that as you slam into her, driving her wilder and making her whine louder as she kisses you with an increasing sloppiness.

The only problem with fucking Lopunny is that when she cums, she does so with such a shrill cry of excitement that your hearing nearly goes with it, but before you can be too frustrated by that fact her pussy is clenching down around your cock and you're losing yourself to the pleasure before you can even begin to mount a complaint, so maybe it's all working out. You groan, hips bucking upward as you cum inside of her, yelling and throwing your hips up madly into the air as you give her what she needs. Shot after shot of thick cum floods into her and you can feel the relief washing over you as your help finally quells all the frustrations bubbling hotly within Lopunny. The poor girl has suffered enough.

With an excited whine, the rabbit gives you a few more kisses before stumbling up off of your lap and whining happily, nearly falling back as she tries to stand. Cum leaks down her thighs, and the smile on her face is so infectious it brings one broad across your face as well.

Lopunny's been seeded, and that's all nine of them. You look around suddenly at the circle of Pokemon all looming around you, not sure what to say or what to do as you look at them. "So," you say, not even sure where you're going and immediately trailing off seconds later as you realize there's really nothing sensible to say after what just happened. "Er. E-enjoy yourselves?"

The sudden pounce forward is almost too much to handle, as the girls throw themselves eagerly at you again. You can hardly keep track of it all as Blaziken and Zoroark lie down into your lap from your sides, both pushing their ample bosoms up against your cock and letting it get lost in the fuzzy, soft warmth of a double titfuck. Your cock head pokes out of it, and Ninetales quickly takes it into her mouth to happily start sucking it as she stares at you. Scampering down beneath Ninetales, Kirlia lies flat on the ground and begins to lick the sticky mess of assorted pussy juices off of your ball sac. Braixen buries her face happily into your neck and peppers it with eager kisses, while Sylveon comes in from the other side for much the same. Goodra seems almost addicted to your kiss given how many times she's gone for it, and Absol nestles herself down beneath your head, scratching her head up against it a few times before you get the message and begin to take over with a more active and adoring version of the motion, which makes her coo happily.

You're overwhelmed by a bunch of Pokemon, who all seem considerably more mellow as they descend upon you, now suddenly more docile, like the entire pack being 'bred' has finally managed to soothe their aches. Even the double titfuck and oral experience your cock is being treated to feels lazy and slow, driven by a loving touch and a patient sense of adoration instead of the burning estrus that had consumed them moments earlier. It's calmer, and that leaves it feeling much more welcome as you groan, sinking down into a calm kind of slowness, the comfortable lazy haze of being adored every which way without having to feel like there's any pressure on you. Even Goodra seems calmer with her kiss.

It's not something you've really thought about, but you could get used to something like this. Would it be wrong to try and capture these lovely Pokemon? You try to think about a way to vocalize it, but nothing seems to really work, and the words get caught in your throat before you can even try.

At least, until Lopunny returns, having been oddly absent from this whole thing. She holds your backpack high in the air, and as Goodra pulls from your lips your first response is a panicked, "Be careful!" as you wonder what she's after in there.

But her hand moves steadily and expertly for the pouch in which you've stored the Pokeballs that were supposed to be what you were going to use to capture the Pokemon your Max Attract lured in. A bunch of them drop from the bag, and Lopunny smiles as she puts one into the hand that isn't being used to caress Absol, and then kneels down in front of you with a smile. "Wait, do you want me to capture you?" you ask, slowly rising up as the Pokemon all pull back from you.

Lopunny nods and mewls happily, while the other Pokemon all also give their approving little noises and gestures, with Kirlia psychically pulling another eight Pokeballs over to your sides. "Wow, okay," you say, slowly rising up. "I didn't think you were all going to want to, but... You really enjoyed it that much, didn't you?" More gleeful noises. "Well then, I think I'd love to be your trainer." It took until the tail end for you to even think about it, but in the end, maybe your capturing spree hasn't gone completely awry after all.

One by one, you capture the nine loving Pokemon, ending their status as a wild pack and turning them instead into your team of faithful, loving Pokemon, who won't need to be in heat or triggered by some weird experimental chemical to want you to fuck them. You know it's kind of fucked up and perverted to think about things in such terms, but when they introduced themselves by shoving you onto the ground and rutting themselves silly, it's hard to imagine sex isn't going to be a part of your arrangement as trainer to nine gorgeous Pokemon girls.

The Max Attract ended up working so much better than expected, but you're going to have to move quick to buy up as much stock as you can, because once people find out what it can do, it's going to be pulled in a flash, but also in incredibly high demand. There's a profit to be made in scalping off the supply once it's gone.

Or in hoarding it all for yourself and building a massive harem of adoring Pokemon girls from all over the world. You'll figure it all out.


End file.
